Banana Splits: Revenge of the Rat (Part 2)
by VyderGold
Summary: Explores the Rat-in-the-Hat's troubled past, and his even more troubled future.


**69/06/04  
><strong>T'was a cold Winter's night as Rat-in-the-Hat waited in the hospital and heard his wife screaming and wailing from another room. The Rat-in-the-Hat shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Finally, one of the nurses walked into the room.  
>"Would you like to see your baby? It's a girl."<br>The Rat-in-the-Hat's face lit up and he jumped out of his seat, rushing into the next room. His wife, Penelope, was panting in a bed and one of the doctors held the naked baby purple rat in his arms. The Rat-in-the-Hat took his child and carried her over to Penelope.  
>"What shall we call her?"<br>Penelope smiled, "Francesca...NNNNNNNNGGGGGHHHHHHGGGGEEEEEEEUUUUU"  
>Penelope's legs spasmed as gallons of afterbirth poured from her gaping pussy, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Then, all her organs spilled from her cunt, and she died.<br>"Oh shit," the Rat-in-the-Hat gasped, dropping baby Francesca in shock. The baby rat hit its head on the bedside table and died before it hit the ground. Doctors rushed over to Penelope to help her, and one of them slipped on baby Francesca's corpse like a banana peel and accidentally activated a buzz-saw which cut Penelope in half. The Rat-in-the-Hat fell to his knees in tears, and ate baby Francesca's remains, so they would forever be one. As he grieved over the loss of his wife, one of the doctors approached him.  
>"That'll be $700."<br>"The contract said $200!"  
>"Jews have to pay extra."<br>"Oh..."

Over the course of the next 7 years, the Rat-in-the-Hat developed something called multiple personality disorder. He bought plenty of dresses, and in his later years, started buying bras. Sporting a blonde wig with these dresses, the Rat-in-the-Hat filled the persona of his dead daughter, Francesca. It was 69/06/11. The Rat-in-the-Hat got out of bed, slipped into his unitard and went downstairs inside his daughter's cake. Spying a photo of his "daughter" (actually himself dressed as Francesca), he jacked off furiously, waking up his other personality. Putting on his blonde wig and becoming Francesca, she kept jacking off.  
>"What's all the noise?" the Rat-in-the-Hat asked in his best imitation of a 7-year-old girl, then his voice changed back to normal, "CHEESE AND WHISKERS, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"<br>A frothy eruption burst from his cock, and he grabbed a frying-pan before hitting himself over the head. The wig fell off, and just before his lost consciousness, he whispered "Happy birthday my love" as he rubbed his own semen into his head. When he woke up, he cleaned the blood and cum from his body and returned to his day-job. Being a Jew, the Rat-in-the-Hat spent his days behind a counter selling overpriced products at the Rat-E-Mart. It was a busy job, whether he was switching expiry dates or switching price tags. Then B1 walked in, wearing his mangled brother B2 on his head and carrying a sawn-off. The Rat's eyes widened in fear. B1 and B2 were renowned Nazis, even though they fucked each other regularly.  
>"Can I help you?" asked the Rat, hoping B1 wouldn't notice that he was a Jew. He did.<br>"Give me all your rat dollars you fucking pig, or I'll blow you 3 ways from Sunday."  
>The Rat screamed, but couldn't help developing another heaving erection, being a fan of BDSM.<br>"Your sawn-off," the Rat said, "stick it right up my ass."  
>"Are you thinking what I'm thinking B1? I think I am B2," B1 said, speaking for both bananas, having developed multiple personality syndrome just like the Rat. Spying a jar of money, he forced the Rat to shove it up his ass. But the Rat, you see, was a master of anal play and loosened his asshole enough to slide the jar of money into his anal abyss. However, the Rat sneezed and his anus slammed shut, embedding his colon with shards of glass. As the Rat fell to the ground broken and bleeding, he noticed a blonde wig nearby. He grabbed it and put it on before sloppily applying make-up, then embraced his role as Francesca.<br>"What's all the commotion?" it hurt to stand up with all the glass in his ass, but he did, his voice a messy mixture of 7-year-old girl and 40-year-old rat. B1 didn't notice that "Francesca" was actually the Rat with a wig.  
>"Now that is one hot piece of ass," B1 growled. He grabbed the Rat-in-the-Wig and gave him a rough feel, fingering every orifice he had, before blowing half her face off with the shotgun. B1 filled a sack with all the rat dollars and fled in his Banana-Mobile, leaving B2's mangled remains behind, which eventually crawled off towards the Bear Brothel. However, the Rat-in-the-Hat survived the gunshot through sheer willpower and reformed his head, going after B1 in Rat-Mobile and joining forces with B2 to get their revenge.<p> 


End file.
